Baterai
by r-adnir
Summary: Milik mereka hanya ada satu dan tidak dapat diganti.


Big Hero 6 © Marvel & Disney

Cover image © Pixiv Id 3651861

7 y.o! Hiro

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Bibi Cass beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat kakak, dia dimana?"

Pertanyaan itu disodorkan pada wanita muda itu di pagi hari, tepat setelah Hiro bangun tidur. Bibi Cass bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Sudah seminggu berjalan sejak Tadashi kehilangan nyawa akibat menerobos masuk bangunan yang dilalap api. Sampai saat ini Bibi Cass belum menemukan cara dan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Hiro bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengan Tadashi.

Bibi Cass menarik nafas, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Hiro. "Selamat pagi, Hiro. Tumben kamu cepat bangun," seulas senyum menyertai perkataan Bibi Cass. "Tadashi masih sibuk dengan proyeknya di kampus. Jadi, ia belum bisa pulang,"

"Begitu? Apa boleh buat," rasa kecewa sangat terlihat di wajah Hiro "Mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha bangun pagi, Bibi Cass."

"Wah, kamu jadi rajin ya, Hiro. Bibi bangga padamu." Diberinya sebuah pelukan hangat kepada keponakan laki-laki kesayangannya itu.

"Iya, aku ingin cepat bangun sehingga hari cepat berganti dan aku bisa segera bertemu kakak."

Alasan Hiro membuat hati Bibi Cass serasa diremukkan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kakak belum juga pulang, Bibi Cass. Tidak bisakah aku mengunjunginya?"

Hari ini hari pertama Hiro menginjakkan kaki di SMP meskipun umurnya baru tujuh tahun. Bibi Cass sangat senang ketika mengetahui Hiro berhasil diterima di SMP. Perlengkapan sekolah Hiro dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki semuanya baru. Kemarin malam ia juga memasakkan banyak makanan kesukaan Hiro. Namun karena pertanyaan barusan, kadar kegembiraannya berkurang. "Tidak bisa Hiro, sekarang Tadashi sedang mengerjakan proyek di tempat yang jauh."

"Bolehkah aku mengiriminya email?"

"Itu juga tidak bisa, sepertinya sulit mendapatkan jaringan komunikasi disana."

Bibi Cass tidak suka melihat keponakannya bersedih, apalagi di hari penting seperti ini. "Bagaimana kalau surat saja? Bibi yang akan mengirimkannya nanti."

Wajah Hiro segera diliputi keceriaan, matanya berkilau senang "Oke, kalau begitu pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menulis surat untuknya. Aku berangkat ya Bibi Cass."

Hiro berlari keluar melalui pintu kafe sembari melambaikan tangan bersemangat kepada bibinya. Hiro tidak tahu kalau bibinya menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

* * *

><p>Satu kebohongan lagi telah dibuat.<p>

* * *

><p>Begitu sampai ke rumah Hiro langsung masuk ke kamar. Perutnya yang protes minta diisi setelah mencium aroma sedap masakan Bibi Cass tidak dihiraukan. Dikeluarkannya selembar kertas, amplop dan pensil dari laci meja. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi dan tangannya bergerak menggoreskan huruf-huruf di atas kertas. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, setengah dari kertas itu sudah terisi. Hiro menyelesaikan suratnya sepuluh menit berikutnya.<p>

"Hiro, ayo makan du-"omongan Bibi Cass terpotong karena terkejut melihat Hiro ada di depannya, menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih.

"Bibi Cass, tolong kirimkan ini ya," wanita itu sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum mengambil surat Hiro."Baiklah, nah, sekarang ayo kita makan."

Setelah memastikan Hiro benar-benartidur, Bibi Cass masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia perlahan membuka amplop berisi surat dari Hiro untuk Tadashi. Air matanya jatuh setiap kali matanya bergerak membaca kalimat yang tertulis disana. Surat itu diakhiri dengan permintaan Hiro agar Tadashi cepat kembali ke rumah. Begitu selesai membaca, Bibi Cass beranjak ke meja dan mulai menulis.

_Hei Hiro, aku senang sekali menerima suratmu_—__

* * *

><p>Kebohongan lainnya.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dua hari kemudian muka Hiro berseri ketika melihat surat balasan dari Tadashi. Ia cepat-cepat merobek bagian atas amplopnya dan membaca suratnya. Bibi Cass yang memperhatikannya bertanya lembut "Bagaimana Hiro? Apa yang Tadashi katakan?"

"Intinya dia menyuruhku jadi anak baik, dia juga minta maaf karena belum bisa pulang. Katanya dia juga senang sekali mendapatkan surat dariku." Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Bibi Cass melihat kegirangan Hiro.

"Nanti tolong kirimkan suratku lagi ya, Bibi Cass."

.

.

Kebohongan-kebohongan itu makin bertumpuk bersamaan dengan surat yang semakin memenuhi laci Bibi Cass. Sampai suatu hari, rantai kebohongan itu terputus.

Suatu pagi Hiro terbangun dan tidak menemukan bibinya membuat sarapan di dapur seperti biasa. Bocah tujuh tahun itu lalu ingat bibinya harus memenuhi pesanan makanan kemarin malam , mungkin ia kelelahan dan telat bangun. Didorong rasa lapar, Hiro menuju ke kamar Bibi Cass. Dugaannya tepat, Bibi Cass masih tertidur pulas di atas kasur. Dengan pelan ia mendekati tempat tidur, bermaksud membangunkan bibinya.

Sembari berjalan matanya mengitari sekeliling kamar. Hingga ia menangkap lembaran kertas berserakan di atas meja. Ia membaca tulisan di salah satu kertas.

_Untuk kakak, kemarin aku-_

Kata-kata itu tidak asing bagi Hiro. Diambilnya kertas itu dan melanjutkan memeriksa apa saja yang tertulis disana. Itu surat yang ia tulis pada Tadashi, tiga hari lalu ia memberikannya pada Bibi Cass untuk dikirimkan. Di meja ada dua buah amplop, ia melihat namanya sebagai pengirim tertera di satu amplop

_Untuk : Tadashi_

_Dari : Hiro_

Amplop satunya bertuliskan Tadashi sebagai pengirim dan yang akan menerimanya adaah Hiro. Hiro jelas terkejut. Otaknya telah mencerna apa maksud semua ini. Ia mulai mengobrak-abrik meja itu. Berusaha mencari bukti yang dapat membuat pemikirannya salah. Hiro mengecek rak, membuka satu persatu laci meja. Dalam laci paling atas tersimpan berlembar-lembar kertas dan amplop. Hiro langsung mengeluarkannya semuanya.

__—_hari ini Bibi Cass memasak sayap ayam kesukaan kita—_

__—_aku sakit jadi aku tidak masuk sekolah—_

__—_kak, aku kangen, jangan tertawa—_

Sayangnya, Hiro benar.

Bibi Cass yang mendengar suara ribut, terbangun. Di sisi kasurnya, Hiro berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Pandangannya langsung teralih pada kertas yang digenggam Hiro.

"Hiro, apa yang kamu lakukan?" suara Bibi Cass bergetar karena sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun ia tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau balasan surat-suratku bukan ditulis oleh kakak tapi oleh bibi,"

Bibi Cass tidak tahu bagaimana sebaiknya reaksinya jadi dia memilih diam.

"Kakak sebenarnya ada dimana, Bibi Cass?"

Kebohongan ini sudah berlangsung terlalu lama. Akhirnya tiba juga waktu untuk menjelaskan pada Hiro apa yang telah terjadi pada kakaknya. "Tadashi sudah meninggal, Hiro."

"Apa itu meninggal?" Hiro menampakkan raut kebingungan mendengar perkataan bibinya.

"Kau tahu cara kerja robotkan? Kalau baterai dalam robot itu habis mereka akan berhenti berfungsi. Sama seperti Tadashi, ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

"Kenapa tidak kita isi lagi saja baterainya?"

"Baterai manusia itu spesial, Hiro. Mereka tidak bisa diisi kembali."

"Berarti aku tidak bisa menemui kakak?"

Bibi Cass mengangguk pelan, tidak sanggup menatap wajah Hiro.

Di benak Hiro berkelebat kenangan tentang kakaknya.

Pulang sekolah bersama, pergi mengunjungi pameran sains, bermain game hingga larut malam, tertidur setelah kelelahan bereksperimen, kemarahan kakaknya jika Hiro bersikap buruk, lelucon yang kakaknya lontarkan untuk menghibur Hiro, kakak yang membantunya saat ia kesulitan, orang yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Sekarang telah pergi selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>E N D<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

masih berusaha mungutin kokoro yang pecah habis nonton big hero 6.

-adnir-


End file.
